cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Don Harvey
Don Harvey (1960-) Deaths in Film *''Creepshow 2 ''(1987) [Andy Cavanaugh (segment "Old Chief Wood'nhead")]: Partially decapitated/hacked to death when Dan Kamin (a possessed statue) hits him with a tomahawk (after Don is ambushed in his parents’ garage). *''Die Hard 2 (Die Hard 2: Die Harder)'' (1990) [Garber]: Shot repeatedly along with John Leguizamo by Bruce Willis as both are escaping on snowmobiles. *''Hudson Hawk'' (1991) [Snickers]: Killed in an explosion (along with Lorraine Toussaint) when one of his own stick bombs winds up getting stuck on his head after Bruce Willis and Danny Aiello trips him making him fire the rocket launcher. (Played for black comic effect.) *''Men of War'' (1994) [Nolan]: Shot/killed in an explosion by Charlotte Lewis as Don is holding a gun on Dolph Lundgren and a child. *''Tank Girl (1995)'' [Sergeant Small]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Naomi Watts, as he is stealing an aircraft; we only see Naomi firing the shot. *''The Relic'' (1997) [Spota]: Killed by the Kathoga (Lewis Van Bergen) (It’s been a while since I last saw this). *''In Too Deep (1999)'' [Murphy]: Shot repeatedly in the back and side by LL Cool J when Don opens fire on Omar Epps. *''Life'' (1999) [Billy Bob]: Dies during the passage of time between scenes (It’s been a while since I last saw this). *''Highway'' (2002) [Ronnie]: Killed by Jared Leto or Jake Gyllenhaal (It’s been a while since I last saw this). *''Outside the Law'' (2002 Video) [Kurt Lewis]: Shot in the back (causing him to fall through a structure) by Jeff Wincott when Don mutinies against him (his body is briefly seen as the building he's in explodes). *''Anamorph'' (2007) [Killer]: Shot to death by Scott Speedman after Don fatally shoots Willem Dafoe. *''Noah (2014)'' [Mean Uncle]: Drowns along with the other tribesmen when the floods come *''Small Town Crime'' (2017) [Randy]: Shot in the head by Adam Johnson, who is chasing him, John Hawkes and Stefanie Scott on the highway. Deaths in Television *''Miami Vice: Hell Hath No Fury... (1988) '''Beaks: ''Shot in the head through a window by John Finn. *Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis (1991 TV)' [''Kinderman]: Stabbed to death by Shorty (Marc Macaulay), because in their delusion from drinking the salt water they thought he was a Japanese sailor. *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: The Haunted Sonta'' (1997; animated) [''Milos Duncek]: ''Killed by the skeleton of Anna Kafka when her skeleton pulls him into her grave. *Justice League Unlimited: The Once And Future Thing Part II: Time Warped'' (2005) [Chucko]: Killed in an explosion after Peter MacNicol sends him to the Cretaceous period and is hit by a comet. His death was later undone when the timeline was restored. Gallery Don Harvey.png|Don Harvey appearing in Die Hard 2 Image645326754.jpg|Don Harvey in The Relic Harvey, Don Harvey, Don Harvey, Don Harvey, Don Harvey, Don Harvey, Don Harvey, Don Category:Death scenes by drowning Harvey, Don Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by betrayal Harvey, Don Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members